One By One, They Will Fall
by bored2death
Summary: What happens when you let The Malevolent One stay alone with Alejandro in the Spa Hotel? And then, what about Zoey and Mal? Twoshot, rated T for language/violence. Set after You Regatta Be Kidding Me and then The Obsta-Kill Course in TDAS.
1. Alliance Buddy

**I can't get enough of The Malevolent One (or Mal as they call him) _ For some reason I think the Maroon 5 song "Harder To Breathe" goes well with him, well at least some parts,lol. Anyway. Oneshot, but maybe I'll continue. I need to see how the Malejandro alliance plays out on the show. This takes place after episode 8, You Regatta Be Kidding Me.  
**

**Boldface italics is Mike talking in his head...Let me know if I should change the rating and be sure to review :) Oh and since Mal is being Mal please note that there is violence, lol.  
**

I turned around and slammed my fist into my palm, picturing what I would undoubtedly soon do to Chris, that egotistical bastard who wouldn't eliminate Cameron. _Unanimous votes! Imbecile._ I grinned at my brilliant plan. That bubble boy was a little TOO suspicious of me, so I just broke the voting box and stuffed it with Cameron votes. Cheating? Yes. But it's not like anyone usually cares on this show.

My hands clenched to fists thinking of Duncan. First off, _**I **_am the one who blows things up around here, not that wannabe bad-boy who cried and hid from me in juvie!

Yeah, thinks I didn't remember him. That's funny, Duncan. **Funny. **I know a **lot **of things about that boy that he would not exactly want revealed. I was just crouching; waiting for the right moment to throw him off his game...He just happened to get that done before me.

I smiled evilly and rubbed my hands together. "One by one…_all _of these losers will-"

"Sounds a lot like something _I_ said once, alliance amigo!" Alejandro said, coming out of nowhere and putting his hand on my shoulder. _Get your fucking hand off my shoulder._

"Yeah!" pretending to be Mike gets harder by the second, when all I really want to do is pummel all his friends. "And what's really great is that you did win! I think this'll be the best alliance ever." Mike's voice, Mike's words. Fools them all.

"Undoubtedly," Alejandro smiled, raising his eyebrow. "With your strength- seeing how you fought Izzy and won- and my strength _and _brains, truly we will be unbeatable. Since I got Heather out, there are no real threats left anyway."

_Is this guy implying what I think he's implying?_

"Hey, since we're friends and all now, do you think I could maybe come to the hotel with you?"

Alejandro looked nervously toward the rest of the contestants, who were all heading toward the cabin. "Perhaps. Let me go check with Chris," and Alejandro dashed off.

Heh heh heh. A night all alone in the hotel with Alejandro. No one to see us. No one to accuse. No _witnesses._

_**What are you plotting?! Stop it whatever it is, Mal! **_

"Shut up, Mike!" I slapped my head. Sometimes Mike and all those other freaks in there try to talk to me and stop me. But their efforts are futile. **I **control this body now!

"Ah hahaha…Ah HAHAHA! Ah HAHAHA!"

"Mike!" That shrill voice , interrupting my evil laughter!

"Huh- Oh-What? Oh, HEY, Zoey! Great to see ya!"

"Yeah, heh heh… You ok? You were laughing kind of weird there, like a deranged killer or something."

"No, no, I'm just so happy that Alejandro and I formed an alliance! I'll make sure all 3 of us stay in the game."

"Friendship finale! Oh, Thanks, Mike, I knew you'd get back to normal!" Zoey smiled widely and planted a kiss on my cheek, disgusting me. "Cameron will be so happy to hear, too. I think he's still a little suspicious of you," she said unsurely.

_**Zoey! I'm not! I swear , Mal, when I get to the top of this tower , you are so going down! Don't you dare hurt Zoey!**_

"Well, you can tell _Cam_ that I'm doing just fine, and would really like him to stop trying to help me, ok?! Let's focus on the game here, right?"

"Well, ok," Zoey said, "You just tell us if anything's wrong. We'd love to help…Seeya," she waved and ran off into the cabin. _G-u-l-l-i-b-l-e much?_

I smacked the side of my head again trying to shut Mike the hell up. "Wanna watch me slam your girlfriend's head into the side of a building?"

…

"Remember who's in control of the body here," I smiled. And it would stay that way.

"Andale!" Alejandro was at my side again. He wasn't smart as he thought, actually, willing to get this close to me. "It's fine with Chris- just make an excuse for the others if they ask. Let's head on to the luxurious housing we deserve," and we walked into the hotel, and into the dining room.

"So who do you think we should pick off first? I personally think Courtney or Scott-" Easily I simply stuck my foot out and Alejandro tripped and fell to the ground.

"Woah, what the-?"

"Guess your legs still aren't working 100%, are they?"

"Mike…? Your voice changed?" He tried to get up, but I placed my foot over his chest. Svetlana and Vito's constant working out made me pretty strong, to say the least.

"Shut up, spic."

"Excuse me!?" Oh, pretty boy's MAD now, is he? "Estupido," he facepalmed, "I knew something was wrong with you when I saw you relentlessly beat up that loca girl!"

"Too late for that, hmmmm?" I leaned down and pinned him against the floor, and though he fought back and struggled under my arms I was able to keep him down.

"And now you're in here with me all _alone _. How advantageous for me, unfortunate for you, heh heh. Now let's get one thing straight here, you're voting for Cameron."

"Wait until I tell the others! You'll go to jail just like Duncan for daring to assault _Alejandro Bur-"_

I grabbed his necklace and yanked it forward, which shut him up for a second, then pushed the sharp horns of it into his neck, making him cringe and start to sweat.

"Oh, you're not telling anybody anything, you useless FOB. You WILL regret it. I will rip those earrings out of your lobes slowly, I will…cut all your hair off, then you can look just like your girlfriend did, hm?"

He was really struggling, his arms vibrating as he tried to gain control of his muscles and break free, but I held him down quite well. Still, there had to be more. Quickly I let go of him to grab a knife off the table, but the millisecond I did, he got up and charged toward me.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! Do you have some evil half-personality?"

I ran to the other side of the table, and we faced each other on opposite ends, silently daring each other to move.

"Close. I'm the real deal, " I leaned in closer across the table, "I AM the real 'Mike'."

Alejandro took the opportunity of me leaning forward and punched me in the face pretty hard, and I flinched back and BAM, my head slammed into the wall, actually leaving an indent in the wall, and me a little dizzy.

_**Mal! Stop it! Stop it!**_

"That was the biggest mistake of your life," I grumbled at Alejandro, and picked up the nearest chair. "Take this!" and I threw the chair , which slammed in to his face on its side, knocking him down.

"Ooof…" I walked over to him and he held his hand to his face, lifting it off to reveal blood coming out and a gash on his cheek.

"Heh heh. So, Al-iiance buddy, do you regret that yet?" I walked over to the table and picked up a knife, while Alejandro just sat there sobbing "My face! My…face…"

"That should be the LEAST of your worries," I smiled and laughed evilly, lifting the knife over my head and staring down at this pathetic excuse for the supposedly 'strongest guy on the show,' who only held his hands up to his face in anticipation…

just as a butler burst into the room.


	2. Girlfriend

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but after I saw Mal was going to be alone with someone in the Spa Hotel again, I couldn't resist. (I HAVE A MAL OBSESSION OKAY) This chapter is set right after TDAS episode 10, The Obsta-Kill Course and this time I decided to do Zoey's perspective. Enjoy. :.) **

"So, Zoey, who ya bringing?" Chris asked me.

Thanks to Mike (?) I actually won immunity and the whole challenge today! He even seemed like he risked his life a little bit, jumping to Alejandro's zip line and falling and everything, just to make sure I won!

"Mike! He's the only reason I won!"

"Awww, really? You're the best!" he said and hugged me, while Alejandro looked either really jealous or really annoyed. Or both?

People think I'm stupid, I think. That I don't think anything at all is up with Mike, but that's not true.

Yeah, it was so sweet how he saved me today!

But that's not the only reason I invited him to stay with me in the hotel. I heard Alejandro call him "Mal." I heard him start talking to Alejandro the second he jumped off my line-with that horrible deep, evil-sounding voice as I rode away. And the strangest of them all, I heard Alejandro yell "The truth is in the art! It's in the art!" echoing from the toilet bowl as he swirled down. Why would, out of everyone, _Alejandro _try to help the rest of us? Seeing how he acted in season 3, I'd thought he'd just keep going on and on about how unfair it was that the 'most competent, sexiest player' had been voted off.

Something's up.

Art? Did he mean that immature little horns-and-moustache addition he did to Mike's picture during elimination?

I know Mike; I love Mike, and I know he's been having problems with his personalities. But it's what I don't know that…kinda scares me, just a little.

I didn't even realize that I was just standing there, totally lost in thought until a bug flew near my face.

"Ah, shoo-!" While waving it off, I looked around to see that I was all alone; Gwen was on her way to Boney Island, Chris was gone, Courtney and Scott were chatting while heading to the cabin, and Mike was running- no, practically _sprinting, _toward the Spa Hotel.

Somehow I'm not feeling any better…But at least here, I can keep an eye on him.

"Mike! Hey, wait up!" I waved and smiled. He turned around glibly and smiled back, and only then waved me over and stood by the door.

I took my time on purpose, gauging his reaction as I walked slowly toward the hotel. And I could definitely tell- he looked uneasy. He kept glancing inside the window out of the corner of his eye, than looking back at me and rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hey…" I said once I got up the steps to him, and took his hand, then opened the door. "Aren't you excited? Finally, we get to stay in this awesome hotel. It's like a mansion! And I haven't been here in weeks!"

"Yeah, It's great, Zo!"

He SOUNDED genuine. And he looked so sweet, smiling at me widely with that adorable little gap tooth of his showing! Once we were inside, I couldn't help but pull him into another hug.

"Hey thanks again for helping me win- you're the best," I said and snuggled into his shirt. Maybe it was just me being paranoid, but he seemed to twitch back just ever so slightly before hugging me back.

"Hey, it was no problem!" he patted my back, "If Alejandro would've won, who knows what could've happened? I probably would've been voted off!"

"Why…?"

"Why What?"

"You know, Mike, why did he vote for you, anyway? And…What exactly did he mean about the art?"

I looked up into his eyes and searched for answers to my unspoken questions. _Why have you been acting so off lately? I thought you gained total control of your personalities back last season. What happened, Mike? How can I help?_

"Oh, Alejandro's just a little mad cuz he got voted out, that's all! He'll say anything to put the blame on anyone else."

"At least he'll get to see his girlfriend now," I smiled at him, but he looked away.

"Yeah! Hey, you probably want to get some rest after the challenge today, so g'night," and suddenly he pulled away and went into the hallway. _No…I don't even know if I can sleep knowing that I could be finding out more about what's wrong with you. _I peered into the hall, and there Mike was , staring down and studying all the paintings of Chris hanging around.

"You can go take a shower first, if you _want_," he made a waving motion as if to shoo me away , making it clear that there's where HE wanted me right now. Fishy.

"Tha art, huh…" The art , as in… the art in here?! The paintings? What did Alejandro do to the paintings? The truth…

I looked at Mike, who was still shooting death glares at the portraits. He wanted to be left alone in this room to do something; that much was clear. I don't understand any other reason why he'd be so interested by a bunch of stupid paintings of Chris and island scenery that he's seen before when he was here. How could I find out this was actually Mike, the true Mike, really in front of me? Not Manitoba or Vito or Chester or Svetlana or…_Mal…_ But Mike in control?

"You know," I started, " it's nice that-"

"Hmmmm?"

"-that we finally get a night alone in here all by ourselves," I smiled mischievously at him. I expected that to fully get his attention, but he only glanced over and raised an eyebrow, clearly getting impatient.

"Yeah. It's _great_, Zoey." He tapped his foot.

Not the response I was expecting, exactly. I mean, everything was had been so crazy what with the daily challenges and everything…We hadn't even really…

"Can I maybe have a goodnight kiss, Mike? Before I head to bed?"

Had our first kiss- it was just interruption upon interruption! Whether it was Chris flinging him away, or someone shoving a toxic marshmallow in our faces or Sierra blinding us with flash from her phone…We just hadn't really…And it had been so long at this point that I almost didn't even know if I should anymore. But if anytime, it was now, when we were all alone here with no one to interrupt or bother us at all.

Mike only sighed. "Sure, right after you take a shower, I'll come over and give you a huge goodnight kiss!" and he attempted a smile. I swear his eye was twitching.

"Why not right now?" I said, now looking at him more suspiciously by the second and put my hands on my hips. "Do you have anything you need to do _right now?"_

"No, I just…"

"Something with those paintings, Mike? What're you trying to hide from me?" I almost felt like I was going to cry , which was pathetic. "Why won't you-"

Just as I put my hand up to rub my eyes, my body was slammed into the wall by some force.

"Huh, what?!"

"You want a kiss, you pasty little tramp?!"

"Vito?"

Before I could say any further, whoever this was with his deep voice and bangs covering his eye practically smashed his face onto mine, in a way that was neither romantic nor sweet. I don't even know of it could be considered a 'kiss', what he was doing- more like this mess of jamming his lips onto mine, then 2 seconds later, shoving his tongue in my mouth violently, almost down my throat, with how far he was pushing his face into me.

"Mmm-!"

"Mm? You like this, you pathetic little cretin?" In the millisecond that he pulled away, I saw this face that was in no way Mike, looking at me maliciously like he actually **enjoyed** that! I should've been able to tell even before I saw his face- Mike would never do something so…

"You wanted a kiss, you're gonna get one," And even when I tried to run off, he pinned my arms to the wall, pushed his legs onto mine and came at me again- this time even worse than the first somehow. I barely got time to gasp for air before he pushed his face into mine, causing my head to slam against the wall as he once again forcibly 'kissed' me, this disgusting slobbery animalistic kiss. I couldn't believe that I was actually feeling really flushed and cold, like my blood stopped flowing, like I was about to collapse under my own weight if he hadn't been holding my arms to the wall. (speaking of which were starting to tingle in pain…) As much as I tried to pull back, it was extremely hard for me not to respond with his tongue taking up every square inch of my mouth, so that I could hardly even breathe or think. I opened my eyes and looked around frantically in the empty hall, but was interrupted by this sharp stab of pain as he literally _bit _my lip! And not in a soft, sexy way either- he bit my lip like he was trying to rip it off- _hard. _

"Keep your eyes closed, _sweetie, _feels better that way,_" _he chuckled. Sweetie- he only sounded creepier by the second, and just as my lip started throbbing in pain he came back at me again.

"Nnnnnnngh! Mmmmmnghghgh!" Struggling, making any sound I could to alert someone of this monster in front of me trying to eat my face off! What in the world was wrong with him?!

"SHUT UP!" He punched the wall dangerously close above my head, missing only because I jerked down, causing the entire wall to shake- and a circular silver disk to fall out to the floor from behind a painting of a palm tree a few feet away.

We both immediately turned toward it- a DVD with words written on it in black Sharpie- "Mal's Great-"

Mal. This was The Malevolent, evil, disgusting One in front me, this was the complete opposite of my sweet Mike! This guy was, was …No! I saw the way he stared at the DVD with such intensity- whatever that was, it was what he was looking for- and I couldn't let him have it! I hurled myself toward the DVD, but only got kicked in midair by Mal (I won't even consider this thing to be Mike at this point) in the stomach, and my entire body slammed against the wall, knocking down more paintings from the wall to the floor.

"DIE! DIE!" He stomped on the DVD, before picking it up, bending it, ready to snap it in half. From my spot on the floor, throbbing in pain in my arms, lips, and now my stomach and side, I read the words, "Mal's Greatest Hits."

"How long, Mal…? How long have you been controlling Mike like this? I want Mike back!"

I thought back- ever since he got whacked in the head by Scott with that shovel…! But that was…still an accident on Scott's part. What else could be hiding in his head? Anything worse than this? I doubt. But I don't even know at this point, what's possible anymore. To think I'd always thought Vito was the worst.

"Hey hey hey, ROOMIES!" The hallway door opened, increasing the volume of the voice, "I'm gonna hog the shower, take all the hot water, and use all your soap, if you don't mind. Or maybe you do mind, but I'm going anyway," Chris McLean walked into the room smugly, then dropped the towel he was holding and stared in shock at the scene.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you can, please, they make me happi :.)**


End file.
